Dreams Can Come True
by dj-ssdd
Summary: 6 best friends go to Monday Night RAW and things happen that they never,in their wildest dreams thought would.Dedicated to the girls in this story,ya'll know who you are!- OCxKenAnderson,OCxAdamCopeland,OCxJohnCena,OCxDaveBatista,OCxRandyOrton,OCxJeffHard
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SO THIS FIC IS FOR MY GIRLS, SO THERE'S LIKE 6 OC'S AND I KNOW SOME PEOPLE DON'T LIKE OC'S SO IM JUST WARNING YOU :D THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS LONG CAUSE I'M INTRODUCING EVERYBODY IN IT. A LOT OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS IN MY POV BUT THERE'S GONNA BE PLENTY MORE WITH OTHERS SO BE PATIENT. PLUS, I KNOW THE AGES AREN'T RIGHT BUT FOR MOST OF THIS TO WORK, THEN I HAVE TO CHANGE THEM, IM SURE YOU GUYS WONT MIND :D

First I have to tell you the names/ nicknames so it'll make sense better :D

Donna aka DJ or D

Kim aka Kimmy

Sarah aka Nightengail or Gail

Domonique aka Dom or Dommy

Toshida aka Shida or Toshi

Stephanie aka Steph

Chapter 1

**Donna's POV**

Have you ever worked fast food? Well it sucks, don't ever do it. But some days are good. Like when your best friend Kim's the manager and you're closing with her, plus the next day you and your friends have tickets to Monday Night RAW.

"So what's going on tomorrow?" Kim asked as I finished up the dishes. It's 9:30pm now and I have everything done except for mopping and putting food away. So we have another hour and a half to goof off cause the Hardee's that we work at is dead, we'll probably have maybe 5 more people come through tonight. And that's if we're lucky.

"Ok Sarah's got training in the morning till like 12" I said as I sat down on the floor next to Kim's chair in the office "Dom's gotta work till 11, Steph and Shida are headin to the arena when they wake up, we're gonna go pick Dom up when she gets off work and Sarah's gonna meet us there when she's done" I explained

"Alright. So do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"I don't care. Dude we're fuckin going to Monday Night RAW tomorrow" I said, amping us up.

"Did you realize that it's the fallout of Unforgiven?"

"Hot shit" I said and gave her the knucks "U-h-h-h" we both said, which is something we do when we think something amazing. Basically it sounds like that thing Stewart's mom does off of MadTV.

"So how do you think Sarah's doing with her training?" Kim asked me

"I haven't seen yet but she said that so far the hardest thing is learning to take bumps right"

"I actually figured that would be, for anybody"

"Same here. Dude, I so can't wait till I start" I said as Kim sighed "What?"

"Car" she informed me

"I aint movin yet. Maybe it's just a drink" I stayed seated cause I really don't feel like getting up.

"God" she sighed again "They parked" Kim said as she looked at the camera screens that are in the office.

"I'm still not moving yet" we waited a couple minutes as Kim stood at the door of the office; I wasn't bothering to look anyways.

"Ummm… Donna… 2 guests" she partially stuttered. Ya, we have to call our customers 'guests'

"Tell them to go away" I didn't think I said it loud enough for them to hear me but apparently they did.

"That's no way to treat a paying customer" I heard a guy say, but it was kinda weird cause he didn't sound crappy about it like anybody else would. But nonetheless I apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think I said it that…" I paused as I turned around and saw Adam Copeland standing there "…loud" I finished. I looked at Kim and she hadn't moved at all.

"That's ok guys. We know it's late. You guys don't mind making food for us do you?" Ken Anderson, also known as Ken Kennedy asked as he walked in.

"No, of course not. As long as Kim here takes your orders" I said as I patted Kim on the back. Then I went to backline and made his and Adam's food. Kim and I were freaking as they ate their food. We know it can be a pain when fans bother you while you're eating so we waited till they were done. They ordered a couple shakes and sat back down.

"Hey, are you guys fans?" Adam asked, obviously noticing the reaction they got from us when they walked in.

"Oh ya" we both said

"Come sit down" Ken said. So I sat next to Ken at the booth and Kim sat next to Adam.

"So are you guys going to the show tomorrow?" Adam asked

"Of course" I told them

"What seats you guys got?" Ken asked us

"Well there's four more of us and we all have front row" Kim answered

"Awesome. So we gotta know, who's you guys' favorites?" Adam smiled, obviously hoping we'd say them

"For me, it'd have to be you Ken" I looked at him, then Kim for her answer

"And for me it'd have to be you Adam" she smiled at Adam too

"You called me Adam" he sounded shocked

"All of us in our little group do. That is your name, right?" Kim asked to make sure, cause you would think different with that reaction.

"Ya but everybody, fanwise, calls me Edge"

"We don't. Just like we always call Lita Amy, she likes that better cause that's who she is" I stated

"You guys know Amy?" Ken asked

"Ya, we've been to like 10 'Gor shows. That doesn't make you uncomfortable Adam, does it?" Kim asked cause Amy never talks to us about that, so we don't know.

"No, we still talk every now and then. We're cool" Adam said

"So what are you guys doing after you get off here?" Ken asked so he could change the subject

"Absolutely nothing" I answered

"Well you guys live here so you know what there is to do, let's hang out" Adam simply said, like it was no big deal.

"You guys are serious? You're not just fucking with us?" Kim asked cause I mean, do they know who they are?

"No we aren't fucking with you, our characters may be asses but we're not" Ken replied

"You're sure? I mean you guys just met us and don't know if we're ringrats or crazy fangirls" I stated

"We didn't think you guys were; you didn't seem like it. Besides we don't play that game. That's how you get diseases. But ya, we're serious. What time do you guys get off?" Adam explained

We looked at the clock "In about an hour is when we close but we'll be done like 5 minutes after that" Kim said

"You guys don't mind waiting, do you?" I asked

"No, of course not. It's not like we have anything else to do" Ken stated

"Awesome. Kim, I'm gonna go out and have a smoke, when I'm done I'll finish up" I said and got up to get into my purse.

"Hey hold up, I'll come with. Just let me run to the car" Ken said so I waited and we went outside to smoke. "So what's your name anyways?"

"Donna"

"Nice to meet you Donna" he shook my hand and I noticed he looked me up and down "You have a nice body" he winced, like he was embarrassed "I mean… you have a wrestlers body" he corrected himself

"Thanks" I blushed "Well, once I have the money I am gonna train, so maybe I'll work with you someday" I teased

"Hopefully" he smiled "So why do you work here?" he asked as he pointed at the building.

I shrugged my shoulders "Been here since I was 17. Easiest job to get and have. Plus nobody's called me back for another job"

"That sucks. How old are you now?"

"23, it does suck, you have no idea how stressful this particular place is. That's kinda why I started smoking. Not much of an excuse but it's the best one I got"

"I don't blame you. Fast food can be stressful"

"Especially when you have a fat ass boss that doesn't do a god damn thing until the fucking district manager walks in and…" I stopped myself before I went onto too much of a rant "Sorry, this place pisses me off"

"I can tell, it's alright" he laughed "I've had jobs like that. So how much you got left to do back there?"

"Mop and put food away, about 15 minutes worth of work"

"Awesome. Did you wanna change before we go out?" he asked

I looked down and thought for like a milli-second "Ya, do you guys mind?"

"No, I was actually gonna ask if I could tag along with ya"

"Really?" I asked as I cocked my head, like a dog that heard a weird noise.

"Ya" he stated

"Sure, why not?"

**Kim's POV**

Donna and Ken walked outside and Adam asked "So do you guys really know Amy?" I thought he said it didn't bother him.

"Ya, she knows us too" I said so he doesn't think its just one of those, ya I know her, ya know.

"What do you think of that Shane dude?"

"Honestly?" I asked, cause I don't think he wants to hear good things about him.

"Ya"

"He's awesome, he's hilarious too. He flashed us" I laughed

"What?" he thought I was kidding.

"Ya, they did a show with Skid Row and we were sitting around talking with Shane and Amy when Skid Row went on. When Skid Row went on they said 'how many girls are ready to take their shirts off for Skid Row?' and he flashed us and went 'wooo' it was hilarious"

"Wow" Adam laughed too

"In my opinion, he is so much better for her and more laid back than Matt. I mean, I don't know Matt but he seems uptight"

"Oh he is. I agree. So your name's Kim. What's your friend's name?"

"Donna"

"Like that song 'Ohhh Donna' right?" he smirked

"Ya, but one year at camp someone wore it out big time so it irks her a bit. You know what? Do that when they come back in"

"Ok, so how much work you got left?"

"Just counting down drawers"

"Awesome. So where are we gonna go?"

"Depends. Were you guys wanting to hit up a bar or just hangout?"

"I'm thinking a bar. Wait, are you old enough? Cause you look young"

"I get that a lot. Ya, I'm 22. So do you want a small bar where you won't get ambushed?"

"Preferably. You're probably gonna want to change?" he asked

"Ooo ya, you mind waiting a little longer for me to do that?" I asked, hoping it was ok.

"No, I was actually gonna ask to come with ya"

"Sure, that's cool" I stated, oh my god Adam Copeland is gonna come to my house.

**Ken's POV**

We put our buts in the little container thing outside then I opened the door for her.

"Thanks" she smiled at me, she has the cutest smile.

"No problem" I said as we walked back in

"Ohhh Dooonnnna, ohhh Doonna" Adam started singing

"Fuck you Kim" Donna said and flipped her off "I'm gonna go finish so I can be done AT close" she smirked at Kim, so Kim got up and started finishing up her stuff.

"Dude, I'm glad we stopped here. Donna's cool" I said as I sat back down with Adam.

"So is Kim. You're welcome" Adam smiled

"What?" I was lost

"It was my decision to stop here" he said matter-of-factly

"True, true. Thank you"

"Hey, you guys wanna lock the doors? Turn this one counter clockwise" Kim tossed Adam the key "That goes to the door you guys came in. Ken, this other one you have to pull in and turn counter clockwise also. Thanks" Kim said, so we did. Then just sat back down and talked until they got done. As soon as 11 o'clock hit Donna turned off all the lights and walked back upfront.

"Hey Kim, I know I'm not supposed to leave you alone but Adam's here so we'll meet you down at Duff's in about 15 – 20 minutes?"

"Yep" Kim responded

"Bye" Donna said to Kim "Alright Ken, let's go. Hey Adam, you wanna lock the door behind us? Thanks" she said and we left.

"So do you live alone?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nope. My younger brother lives with me"

"Is he gonna have a cow that you brought a guy back?" I asked cause even though she said younger brother, that doesn't mean he's not a big guy and would jump to conclusions and beat my ass.

"Doubt it. But if he does he'll cool it once he see's it's you" she said non-chalantly

"Why me?"

She took a breath "Cause it's a well known fact for people around me that I have a bit of a crush on you"

"Oh really?" I smirked

"Ya, so…" she didn't have anything else to say "Ya" she said again as we got to a stop light. I don't know why but something was telling me to do this. So I leaned over and kissed her just to satisfy her little superstar crush but I got lost in the kiss and we stayed there until we heard a car honk behind us. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"I'm not real sure" I said, cause now I'm not sure. That kiss was… WOW!

"That works for me" she said as we pulled into the driveway and parked. As soon as she put the car in park I leaned in and kissed her again. This is weird, I just met this chick and I feel like I've known her forever.

After a couple minutes she broke the kiss and said "Let me go in and take a shower" so we went inside.

I saw who I'm assuming was her brother watching tv "DJ, is that actually…?"

"Yep" she smiled "Ken Anderson this is my brother Rob. Rob, Ken" we shook hands as she introduced us.

"I'm gonna go down and take a shower. I'll be back up in like 10 minutes"

"Ok" I said and she rushed downstairs

This is a weird feeling I'm having "Dude, you're not over protective of your sister are you?" I had to ask him

"To an extent. Why?" he eyed me, he's not too big of a guy, about my size. So that question was easier to ask.

"Cause she's beautiful. I just met her tonight but DAMN!"

"Alright Ron Simmons" Rob caught on to what I was getting at "As long as you don't fuck and leave then you're fine by me"

"Dude, you're awesome. Thanks" I said and slowly crept my way downstairs. I found her room and stripped down and snuck into the shower.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" she kind of yelled, it was more of a 'I scared her' reaction than anything.

"Hopefully you" I smirked

"Well hot damn" she said and kissed me "But I gotta warn you, I'm still a virgin so be careful" she said as she looked into my eyes.

"With you, I will" I smiled and kissed her again

**Adam's POV**

So we went back to Kim's. She showered and changed, then we went to the bar.

"So, you live by yourself?" I asked as we sat at a table in the corner.

"No, my younger sister lives with me"

"Was she not home?"

"Nope, she's staying at her boyfriends tonight"

"Cool. So, I'm glad there's like no one here" I feel like I'm on a first date and don't know what to talk about cause I don't want to say anything wrong. It's weird cause I'm never like this.

"Ya, I bet that gets annoying. People always around you and everything"

"Ya but it comes with the job. Especially since the shit that went down with Amy, Matt and I. I get a lot of bad shit"

"I bet you do. But I think you're a cool guy"

"Well I'm glad someone does"

"Hey now, don't be so down. I'm sure there's a lot of people that like you" Kind of, I don't think Kim realizes how many fans and friends I lost cause of what I did.

"Not as much as you think"

"Oh come on. You're hot, and you're and amazing wrestler. Quit doubting yourself" she told me. Wow, I think this girl is just what I need.

"You think I'm hot?" I smirked

"Well ya" she said obviously

"Come here" I said and she leaned in and I kissed her. That was amazing.

"Wow" she said

"That's what I was thinking" I said as I looked at the clock "Hey, it's like 1 o'clock. Not trying to ruin the moment but weren't Donna and Ken supposed to be here like 40 minutes ago?"

"Ya they were. You call Ken, I'll call D" she suggested, so I did.

"No answer" we both said as we hung up our phones.

"I'll try calling her brother" Kim said and did "Hey Rob, did Donna make it home? … Have they left yet? … What do you mean no? … Why'd he ask you if you were over protective? … Well damn. Yell down there and tell them to hurry their asses up … Oh, they just now came back upstairs? … It's about time … Thanks Rob … Bye" she said and hung up.

I think I could tell what was being said "Did they…?"

"Ya, they fucked" she answered bluntly

"DAMN!"

"I know"

"I hope Donna knows what she's getting herself into. Ken never fucks and leaves. He obviously feels a connection with her" I explained

"I'm sayin. Ya know, D was a virgin before tonight?"

"Wow" I really do hope they know what they're doing.

**Sarah's POV**

So today's training started kinda crappy cause besides me, there's only one other girl in my class and she's sick and the guys have an even number, so I had no one to grapple with. But it got a little better when my trainer told me he had a surprise trainer just for me for just today. He said he knew someone that owed him a favor. I about shit when I saw who it was. He's like my idol and I have like the biggest crush on him.

"Jeff, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Jeff Hardy" he introduced us

"You ready to get started Hun?" he called me 'Hun' wow

"Ya" I managed to utter

"I'll let you guys do whatever. Sarah, when Jeff's done with you, you can go cause I know you're goin to RAW tonight"

"Thanks" I said and the trainer walked away

"Oh, you goin to the show?" Jeff asked

"Of course. My friends and I have front row"

"Awesome. So I'm gonna let you take control. Since this is a one time thing here then what would you like for me to teach you?"

"I've got a couple things in mind then if it's ok I'd like to just talk about some things you do"

"Sure, that's cool" awesome

"Ok, so how do you do a moonsault, swanton, whisper in the wind, how do you take a powerbomb and chokeslam?" I rattled off a few things that I wanted him to teach me, I actually want most of the time to just talk with him.

"Alright…" he started to explain and walked me through it.

**Jeff's POV**

This girl is amazing. She's getting the moves right on pretty much the first time. I taught her a few more things than what she wanted and she did amazing at those too. "Sarah, I gotta be honest. I haven't seen this much ambition and determination since… well, since Amy"

"Wow! Really?" she asked as she got out of the ring.

"Yes, really" I reassured her

"That's like an honor to be compared to her. Thanks" she gave me a hug

"No problem Hun"

"Question. Do you call everyone 'Hun'?"

"No. Actually I don't call anybody that. I don't know, you just have this 'Hun' look or something"

"Cool"

"But hey, how about I give you a ride to the arena since you're going there anyways"

"Really?"

"Ya, I'll let you pick my brain on the way" I smirked

"Do you mind taking me home first so I can shower?"

"Of course not, let's go" I said, so we went back to her house.

I was sitting in her kitchen waiting for her to get out of the shower. It had been a while and I needed a drink or something, my mouth was dry. I didn't wanna be rude and just get something. I know I heard the shower stop so I walked down the hallway to find her room. I found it.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized, I had walked in on her changing, she was just standing there in her bra and panties, which looked great by the way.

"That's ok, I'm sorry I'm taking so long"

"That's fine" I said and forgot what I came in for.

"So how do you do those huge spots?" she asked as she finished getting dressed

"Well it really helps that I'm like an adrenaline junkie" I stated

"That would"

"Plus, the roar of the crowd whenever I do something like that is just so exhilarating. That's why I've decided that I'm not gonna do anything to jeopardize my career again. One more time and I'm gone"

"That would suck"

"You're telling me. So how long have you been training?" I asked as we got back into my rental.

"Just a few months" she answered

"And you're already that good? Wow" I was honestly shocked; I thought she had been training for at least a year.

"Thanks" she blushed

"Well it's true. Hey, how old are you?" I asked, hoping she was old enough to come to the bar with me later.

"Just turned 21 a couple weeks ago" she answered as we pulled up to the arena

"Awesome. You wanna get together after the show?"

Her eyes got wide "Really?" she seems to be asking that a lot today "You're not screwing with me are you?"

"Yes really. You're cool. I like talking to you"

"Awesome, I'd love to. But can my friends come too?"

"How many? I'll bring some of the guys"

"Ummm 5, all girls"

"Cool. Hey, who are their favorites? We'll surprise them" I suggested

"That'll be great. It's John Cena, Dave Batista, Ken Anderson, Adam Copeland, Randy Orton and of course you"

"Am I your favorite?" I smirked

"Ya, how can you not be?" she smiled

"Well thank you. But I gotta head in and I'll see you after the show. Here's my number, text me and let me know where we're gonna meet up"

"I will Jeff, thanks" I gave her a hug and we parted ways. I can't wait till after the show.

**Domonique's POV**

So I got off work right on time, that never happens. I went home, got ready and called Donna and Kim. I talked to Kim during their drive to my house.

"We're here" Kim said, so I looked out the window

"Did one of you get a new car within the last 20 hours that I haven't seen you or something?" I asked as I made sure I had my money, camera and autograph book.

"No, it's a rental" Kim replied

"Why did you guys get a rental?" I asked as I grabbed my house keys

"We didn't, it's D's new boyfriends rental"

"Ok, I'll be right out" I wonder who she's dating; I didn't even know she was crushing on anybody. Well besides the obvious.

"Bye" we hung up. I walked out there and saw Kim in the passenger seat so I opened the back door and sat next to Donna. It wasn't till after I buckled my seat belt that I realized who was driving.

"Um um um" I was speechless

"Hey Dom, I'm Adam" he reached back and shook my hand.

"You're dating D?" I asked incredulously

"No I'm not. Ken is" he pointed behind him and that's where I saw Ken Anderson.

"Hi" Ken shook my hand as we left my house and headed to the arena.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I was shocked

"Basically, we stopped in at Hardee's last night and hung out all night and crashed at Deej's" Ken explained

"Oh ok" that makes since and is kick ass too "Wait, 'Deej'?" I asked

"I heard Rob call her DJ and I just had to make up a little pet name" Ken said as he gave D a hug.

"Wow, so what's his pet name then?" I asked D

"Kenny" Donna smiled at him as they kissed

"Wow" I said again as I thought 'this is insane, they just met last night and they're already dating' it's cool and all but I don't care how well known you are, you should still know each other for a while before you start dating. I was pulled out of my thoughts when we got to the arena.

"Ok Deej, text me and let me know where we're goin after the show"

"I will Kenny" they kissed "See ya later Adam"

"We'll see you girls after the show" Adam said, then we got out and Ken and Adam went through the back and Kim, D, and I went over to the barricade to where we saw Steph, Shida and Sarah.

"Ok, now we're jealous again" Shida said as we walked over

"Again?" I asked

"Ya, first Sarah shows up with Jeff and you guys show up with Ken and Adam" Steph answered

"And it's not fair that those guys got to hang with their favorites" I stated

"Oh I didn't tell you guys… Jeff wants to meet up after the show. I told him you guys' favorites so Dave, John and Randy are coming too" Sarah explained

"You're shitting me?" I asked, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"Nope. Dead serious" Sarah responded

"This will be so awesome" Steph said

"Sorry to get off track but I have to address this… Donna Jo!" I yelled

"What?" she winced, I know she hates it when I yell at her cause I hardly ever do.

"You guys are kissing and pet names and boyfriend/girlfriend, all that shit already?" I asked and she didn't say anything.

"Ask her what they did last night when Ken tagged along with her so she could shower before we went out" Kim said as Donna glared at her

We all got wide eyed. "What?" we all asked at the same time. Obviously best friends, right?

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't plan it. I was taking a shower and he just happened to hop in behind me"

"You could have said no, that it was too soon" Shida offered

"I could of but I can't say no to him. I mean seriously, he's Ken-fucking-Anderson. Shida, would you have said no to Dave?" Donna asked, here we go.

"Well no" Shida answered

"Dom, would you say no to Randy?" she asked. I know she's trying to make her point and I'll let her go, so I'll be flat out honest.

"Fuck no I wouldn't. I would take that man places he's never been"

"Ok, Steph. You can't tell me that you'd tell John no"

"Of course not. That man is smoking" she smirked

"Sarah?" D asked

"No way man, Jeff is fuckin sexy as hell" she stated

"Alright then, you guys can't say anything" she made her point

"Wait, you didn't ask Kim about Adam" Shida pointed out

"Ahhh" D smirked as she wagged her finger at Kim "That would be because I KNOW she didn't say no" Kim looked shocked "Oh yes" Donna smiled bigger, obviously Kim wanted to keep it a secret "You thought you were quiet. We heard you" Donna smirked

"Woah guys. Alright was protection worn?" Steph asked the question that was on all our minds.

"Ya" Kim said right away. But there was no answer from D.

"Donna, he did wear protection, right?" I asked

"Not the first time in the shower" D winced

"What about after we got back from the bar?" Kim asked

"It was the last thing on my mind. Sorry. Besides, it doesn't mean that I'd get pregnant. It's just a possibility"

"That's not the point" you could tell Shida was pissed, she didn't use that tone very often.

"I know it's not. Just let's not jump to conclusions ok"

**Randy's POV**

Since I had the time I decided to go out back and sign autographs. I know it's not like my character but I wanna try and find the chick that's making Ken gaga and the chick that Jeff set me up with tonight. Sure I've got Sam but I've only been dating her for like 2 weeks. Besides, who's to say it's gonna last? So I went down the line signing autographs and asking names. Then I get to this group of girls. HOT girls, but one stood out for me "Name?" I asked her

"Domonique"

"That's a pretty name" I smiled at her

"Thanks" she blushed

Ok, I'm gonna go out on a limb with this one "Ok I never do this but would you like to go out after the show?"

She smirked and said "Don't you already have a date tonight?"

"How the hell did you know that?" I was taken aback

"Cause my friend Sarah here" she put her arm around who I'm assuming is Sarah "and Jeff made plans for us all"

"Oh ok. Well I'm glad it's you then. Wait, so which one of you is the one that's got Ken going gaga, Donna?" I'm pretty sure that's her name.

"That'd be me" she raised her hand

"Alright, who's going with who tonight?"

"I'm Kim and I'm with Adam"

"My names Stephanie and I'm goin with John tonight"

"I'm Toshida, with Dave"

"Awesome, I'm glad I got to meet you all and I'll see you guys later. Domonique, I bid adue" I said and kissed the back of her hand then walked back to the locker rooms.

"Dude Ken, my date is HOT"

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Domonique"

"Oh ya, we picked her up this morning. She is hot. Did you see Deej?"

"Ya, I made it a point to"

"What do you think?" Ken asked. Man, I've never seen a girl able to do this to Ken.

"I didn't really get to talk to her. She is cute though"

"She's amazing man" Ken grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Dude, you haven't even known her for 24 hours and you're already head over heels for her. I mean, she could be a crazed fan or something" I have nothing against her, it's just that they're moving a bit fast.

"I know. It's weird. But we talked a lot last night and now I pretty much know her inside and out. She's not like that, trust me" Ken smiled

"Alright. I believe you. I just hope you don't do something you'll regret"

"Oh I won't. Don't worry"

"Alright, I'll see ya after the show" I said and left to John's locker room. "Dude, John you so should have come out there with me"

"Randy? Seriously? It was bad enough that you went out there, now I know a bunch of smarks know we're best friends but there's a lot of people that go by storyline and think we're mortal enemies, so if I would have went out there with you then it would have fucked things up"

"I know but dude, all these girls we're goin out with tonight are HOT man, I'm telling ya"

"Really?"

"Hell ya man" I replied

"Awesome. But hey I gotta go open up the show. I'll see ya out there"

"Alright, see ya" I hope the show goes fast tonight.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Do you guys think John'll come out too?" I asked hopefully

"Or Dave" Shida added

"No cause we've got like 10 minutes before the show starts, we should actually head in there so we don't miss anything" Sarah suggested

"Damnit, ok let's go" I said and we made our way to our seats. Our seats are amazing. Right in front, on the camera side. So the guys will most likely see us when they come out. Boy was I right. John started off the show and once he got into the ring he looked right at me and threw his hat right to me. I smiled at him and put it on. Then he smiled and winked at me. I looked at the girls and screamed, not real loud but hey I couldn't contain it that much. Wait till he finds out I'm the one he's meeting up with later.

**Toshida's POV**

This is amazing. You wouldn't believe how many times I've pinched myself today to make sure I'm not dreaming. Especially considering that right at this moment we're on our way to the back. Jimmy, one of the security guards came up to us and told us we were wanted by some of the guys in the back. He takes us into an empty locker room and just told us to wait here.

"Thank god for wrestling and hunger" I stated

"What are you talking about?" Steph asked me

"If it wasn't for Sarah training then she wouldn't have been able to talk to Jeff like that. And if it wasn't for hunger then Ken and Adam wouldn't have stopped at Hardee's last night" I explained

We all smiled and said "Praise the lord" then laughed

"And what are the chances that we catch these guys in between relationships?" I asked

"Actually I heard that Randy has a girlfriend but they've only been together for a few weeks. I'll make him change his mind though" Dom smirked

"I think he already has 'Domonique, I bid adue' then he kissed your hand. How romantic" Sarah stated

"Ya girl, that even gave me butterflies" Kim added

Dom smiled "That was awesome. Wasn't it?"

"Ya" we all stated. Then we heard the door open, so we turned around and saw Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk.

"Hi girls" he said

"Hi Phil" we all responded

"Adam was right"

"What?" D asked

"He said that you guys call people by their real names and not their stage names. It's cool. A breath of fresh air really"

"Cool" I said

"Which one of you is Kim?"

"Me. Why?" Kim asked wearily

"Adam asked me to come get you. So come on" he waved her over

"Alright. See ya girls later" Kim said and left. So we all sat down and watched the show. I kid you not, 10 minutes later Ken and Adam came into the room.

"Deej, baby" Ken said and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey guys, where's Kim?" Adam asked

"About 10 minutes ago Phil came in here and said you asked him to come get her, so she's with him" Steph answered but was confused, as we all were.

"Damnit he's gonna do it again" Adam punched a locker

"What?" I asked

"He's got some kind of grudge against me, that he won't admit by the way, so every time he see's me show even a little bit of interest in someone, he fucks it up"

"Then go find them. I know you guys can't leave till the show's over so they gotta be around here somewhere" Sarah suggested

"Ok, I'll be back" Adam stated and ran out of the room

"So, are any of the other guys gonna come in here and meet us before we go out?" Steph asked

"Actually, Dave's on his way down here. He's doing a little backstage segment, then he'll be down" Ken answered as he sat on the couch with Donna.

"What about John?" Steph was hopeful

"He won't have time to, I'm sorry. Honestly, I'm surprised he has the time to even go out with us all tonight. That man is busy 24/7 I swear"

"Oh" Steph was down about it

"Don't worry about it girly, he tossed you his hat for a reason" Ken smiled at her

"What?" Steph smiled back

"Randy pointed out to him that you're his date for tonight. His exact words were 'She is smokin' I swear to you, that's what he said" Ken explained as Steph smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen from her.

**Dave's POV**

I walked into the locker room that I know they all were at and asked "Who's my bitch tonight?"

"Dave!" Ken scorned me

"Cool it Ken, it's a joke" then I saw one of the girls laughing "See, she got it" I walked up to her "Thank you for catching my humor" I said as I looked at Ken and stuck my tongue out at him.

"No problem" she giggled "By the way, that would be me. I'm Toshida" she held out her hand for me to shake but instead I gave her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you" I pulled away and just looked down at her, she's short.

"What?" she asked

I chuckled "Short stuff, that's what I'm gonna call you"

"That works" she shrugged her shoulders

"Now make one up for me" I said and she looked at me funny, now she probably thinks I'm weird but I like for my female friends to give me a nickname, I don't know why, I just do.

She thought for a minute "Teddy bear" she smiled

"What?" why would she choose that?

"You asked me to choose a nickname so I choose Teddy bear" she smirked

"Why? I'm 'The Animal' not a Teddy bear"

"That's the thing. You're my Teddy bear. When you gave me a hug I felt like I was hugging a big Teddy bear"

"I guess that's good enough" I joked and gave her another hug.

A/N: OK WOW, THAT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER EVER WRITTEN. NOW I KNOW SOME OF THE POV'S ARE SHORT BUT THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO THERE'S PLENTY MORE, DON'T WORRY GUYS :D LET ME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK AND AS ALWAYS, FLAMES ARE MORE THAN WELCOME. OH AND I'M PUTTING THIS ON ALL MY NEW CHAPTERS BUT I HAVE MY PROFILE SET UP DIFFERENT AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS WOULD CHECK IT OUT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: IM GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND I KNOW MOST OF THIS STUFF CAN'T HAPPEN, BUT ATLEAST HALF OF IT WILL BE ONE OF THOSE 'LOVE AT FIRST SITE' THINGS CAUSE I ACTUALLY DO BELIEVE THAT CAN HAPPEN. NOW I KNOW I SAID IN MY PROFILE THAT I'D WRITE OUT THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE I POST IT, WELL OBVIOUSLY I COULDN'T DO THAT CAUSE I LOVE TO GET REACTIONS FROM YOU GUYS SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW OFTEN IM GONNA UPDATE :S BUT THE NEXT LIKE WHAT, 6 CHAPTERS (INCLUDING THIS ONE) WILL BE THE DATES, EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE ALL IN THE SAME PLACE.

_Cena130_ - Why thank you, and guess what? This chapter is yours... Enjoy :D

_angel4benoit_ - Thank you. And heads up, yours will be next

_101mizzpoet101_ - I figured that'd be something you'd say :D Anyways, your chapter will be after Shida's :D

Chapter 2

**Steph's POV**

So instead of meeting up with the guys somewhere like were going to, that plan kinda went to hell when they asked us to come to the back. We just rode together. Did I get to ride with John? No, he had to stick around for a little while longer than the rest did so I rode with D, Ken, Kim and Adam in one car and Dom, Randy, Sarah and Jeff rode in another and Shida and Dave rode together. The guys didn't feel like getting ambushed tonight, so we went back to town to Duff's. Which is a good thing, right? That means they want to spend time with us. We all sat at a few different booths. I sat with D and Ken. Then there was Dom, Randy, Sarah and Jeff at the one behind us and Adam, Kim, Dave and Shida at the one in front of us. We all got some drinks, we decided we'd figure something out with the driving situation, since John was the last one coming, we made him the designated driver so the first drink we all had was a jaggerbomb. All of a sudden I got a text, it said 'Come outside' I had no idea who it was from; to be honest it freaked me out. 'Who is this?' I text back.

Almost right away I got one back that said 'Just trust me'

'I don't even know you, how can I trust you?'

'I saw you tonight at the show and I got your number from one of your best friends, Dom. Don't say anything cause I told her I wouldn't. Just come out here'

"I left something out in the car, I'll be right back" I told D and Ken

"Alright" Ken said, so I wearily walked outside. I was prepared for the worst. But it couldn't be all that bad since he got the number from Dom. I walked outside and looked around and couldn't find anybody. I heard a car door open from behind me and heard a voice say "Hello beautiful"

I turned around and saw John, even though I hadn't technically met him yet, I punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" he asked

"You scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry, come here" I walked to him and he gave me a hug

"Even though I feel like melting in your arms, that still wasn't cool"

"What?" he asked, oh my god, I said that first part out loud.

"Ummm…" I thought for a second and he smirked, asshole. He heard me; he just wanted me to say it again. So I smartened up "I'm not gonna satisfy your ego" I smirked back at him.

"You felt like melting in my arms?"

"Well you are John-freaking-Cena ya know" I stated

"I am, aren't I?"

"Do you actually realize how many girls around the WORLD would kill to be in my position right now?"

"No, actually I don't"

"Well it's a lot. Oh and by the way, you're the designated driver" I grinned

"What the fuck? How can I fit 11 other people in my car?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out" I shrugged my shoulders

"Ok but right now I wanna figure you out" he looked into my eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked as I about melted again, this man is gonna be the death of me.

"Let's just stay out here" John said as we sat at the doorstep of the bar and he put his arm around me.

"Ok. So what do you wanna know?"

"First, why is it that you and apparently so many other girls on this planet find me so attractive?"

"Well first off, you're fucking hot"

"Ok" he laughed

"You have an amazing body"

"Most of us do"

"I didn't say they didn't. You have a 'never say die' attitude. You put 100 percent into entertaining us when half of the people that watch WWE could give a shit about you and boo you out of the arena. You're busy all the time for this company and a lot of fans don't appreciate it, they don't realize how much you do. Especially for the Make-A-Wish foundation, you're the most requested superstar. You're always yourself, I loved it when you did 5 Questions, it let us see who you really are, ya know"

"Wow, I've never had somebody tell me all that stuff. I mean, you're right. A lot of people boo me and I'm so busy that I don't actually get the chance to sit down and talk to someone like this. I'm glad that somebody actually looks at the business like you do. Just from these past 15 minutes of talking to you, I find you to be an amazing person and I hope you never change" he said and he leaned in and he actually kissed me, not a little kiss on the cheek, an actual kiss, like tongue and everything. Oh my god it was amazing.

"Wow" was all I could say

"You liked that huh?" he smirked, so I nodded my head "You want some more?"

I nodded my head again "Actually I do have a question for you that I would like an honest answer to"

"Ok, shoot"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you've been with A LOT of women"

He looked down like he was ashamed "Ya. But to be honest, like I said even though I've only known you for like what 20 minutes now. I've never felt this way before; you make me feel like… I don't know. Something inside of me is telling me 'don't let this be a one night stand like every other night' so if you don't want to do anything then we don't have to. I have a feeling that this isn't gonna be the last time I see you" he smiled a genuine smile at me.

"That was awesome John, that statement made me like you even more. Let's sit here and talk for a while more"

"That sounds good to me. So what's it like around here? Like what is there to do?"

"Absolutely nothing. I mean, you grew up in a small town too"

"I did, didn't I? I love the small town but, I love living in Tampa too, there is so much to do there"

"I was actually thinking of moving to Florida"

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Girl, you know, if you don't move to Tampa then you're gonna have to visit me. Or you could just… No, never mind" he waved off whatever he was gonna say.

"No, not you too. I've got another guy friend that does that shit" I hate it too

"What?"

"Start to say something, then just stop. Just say what you were gonna tell me"

He took a deep breath, was I making him nervous. Oh my god, I'm making John Cena nervous, wow "I was gonna say… or maybe you could just move in with me. I'm not home very much but the offer still stands"

OH MY GOD "You're serious. You barely even know me"

"Ya I am serious. Cause I can tell you're a good person, I can tell you're not a ringrat, I can tell you're not a crazy fangirl, and I can tell that you're somebody that I'd love the chance to get to know better than anybody else I know" he stared into my eyes.

And without anymore thought I said "Well then fuck ya, I'll move in with you" I gave him a hug.

He smiled "So when's the moving date?" he asked

"Whenever it's convenient for you"

"How about next week, after Monday I have all week off till Saturday"

"Sounds great" I smiled and this time I gave him a kiss. Then we decided to go back in and sit down.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YA'LL THINK? STEPH, I KNOW YOU LIKED IT :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: IM GLAD THIS ONE IS GOING OVER DECENTLY. HONESTLY I THOUGHT THAT THE ONLY ONES THAT WOULD READ THIS WOULD BE THE ONES IN IT. SO YAY FOR ME :P SHIDA, THIS ONE'S YOURS :D

**Cena130** – You are quite welcome. I'm glad I'm getting the character pretty much like you :D

**101mozzpoet101** – I think you have, but it's nice to hear so thank you. Oh and since this is now posted, you know what that means? Yours is next :D

**Fourleaf clover poet** – I'm glad you're liking it so far.

Chapter 3

**Shida's POV**

Dave and I drove by ourselves, the other vehicles were full. It was a quiet ride to begin with but I didn't know how to start a conversation without being too intrusive ya know. So I just kept glancing at him, waiting for him to say something. He looked a little uneasy, it got me thinking that maybe he thought I was offended when he walked into the locker room earlier.

"Ya know, I didn't really mean to call you a bitch" he stated, well that confirmed my suspicions.

"Dave, don't worry about it. I know it was just a joke. I laughed, didn't I?" I said as I had one of those 'duh' looks on my face

"Well ya, but still I know how some girls can be"

"But I'm not like that. Trust me, if I was offended then you would have known"

"Ok. So I understand that you're the oldest out of your friends?"

"Yep"

"If I may ask. How old are you?" You're not supposed to ask women that but I think he knows that, maybe that's why he asked if he could ask.

"I'm 27, only like 4 years older than them but I'm kinda like the mom"

"I can see that. You kinda have this motherly instinct"

"You can tell that already?" I was shocked

"I'm pretty good at reading people"

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing" I smiled

"Usually good" he confirmed

"So what else can you read about me?" I challenged

"You seem very outgoing, and I'm glad you have a great sense of humor. But I gotta ask, are you good with kids?"

"Ya, kids love me. Why?"

"Cause Kelani has Jacob and Aiden"

"You're looking pretty far ahead don't ya think?" that's awesome that he's thinking about me meeting his kids and all but we just met. It's kinda weird that Dave-freakin-Batista is thinking about that, ya know.

"Well I just thought that even IF nothing comes from this little date I guess you could call it, we'd still see each other every now and then cause of Ken and Donna"

"Oh ok, I totally forgot about them. But that's cool, I'd love to meet your kids, grandpa" I smirked

"Hey, I'm only 39. Only Jacob and Aiden can call me grandpa"

"Alright, Teddy bear"

He sighed "Does it really have to be Teddy bear?"

"Yep. Besides, you said I make it up and when I did you ended up saying ok. It's not like the guys call you Teddy bear do they?"

"No"

"Well alright then"

"Maybe I did mean to call you a bitch then" once he said that I punched him in his arm "Ouch, I was just kidding"

"So, that deserved a punch" I smirked

"You know, I think I'm starting to like you" he smiled at me

"Is that a good thing?" I teased

"Ouch, that really hurt Short stuff"

"Baby" I laughed

"Ok now, if you can dish it out, then you need to be able to take it"

"Dude, I can take it. As long as I know you're joking, I can take anything ok"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"While you keep that in mind, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Nope, go ahead, ask away"

"If you could go back and change one thing about yourself, what would it be?"

"Wow, that's a loaded question" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Well I read your book so any question I could think of is answered in there"

"True. Ok… if I could change anything… I wish I wouldn't have slept around so much while I was with Angie"

"But then you wouldn't be with me right now" I didn't mean to make it sound so… you know what I mean

"Actually I think I would. I don't think Angie and I would still be together cause even when I wasn't sleeping around, she still thought I was. I just don't think she could stand me being gone all the time"

"Did she ever travel with you?"

"Hardly, she didn't like to"

"Well I think that when you're in a relationship and don't see each other as much as you'd like then you make it so you do" I said what I believe is a fact.

"Ya know, with everything you say, it makes me like you even more"

"Awesome"

"Anymore deep questions?" he smirked

"Well… Ok, now you mentioned them earlier but how do you feel about being a grandpa?"

"Great question, I don't have to think too hard with this one"

"Wow" I laughed

"Hey I had a big night ok, leave me alone" he whined

"Alright, just answer the question"

"Well it's kinda weird cause Kelani was what, like 16 when she had Jacob. And Kelani and I had a rocky relationship before that so I wasn't sure how it'd go. But as soon as I saw that kid, I fell in love with him. And my relationship with my daughter is better now too, so I guess I have Jacob to thank for that. Aiden, I love that boy just as much. So ultimately I would have to say weird cause my kids still a kid and has 2 kids but they're my life so I'm happy about it"

"That's cool. I've heard of a lot of parents that pretty much disown their kids if they're that young. I'm glad you didn't. You're a great guy Dave"

"Thanks Short stuff. For that, come here" he motioned for me to lean over as we pulled into a parking spot at the bar so I did and he kissed me, wow what a kiss.

"Ummm… Wow… Ummm… Thanks" I wasn't sure what to say

"No, thank you" he smiled at me, then got out of the car "Accompany me into the bar ma lady" he said as he opened my door and put his hand out.

"Why of course" I said and took his hand and walked in and sat down.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YA'LL THINK, I HAD A LITTLE HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU SHIDA :D IM NOT SURE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BUT FOR SURE IT WILL BE DOM AND RANDY'S PART OF THE DATE. AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 2 REVIEWS, THAT'S GOOD :D SEE WHAT IM TRYING TO DO IS SINCE ITS LIKE 6 DIFFERENT 'COUPLES' EVEN THOUGH THERES LIKE AN INSTANT CONNECTION, IM TRYING TO HAVE THEM ALL AT DIFFERENT POINTS, SO ONE OF THESE COUPLES IS GONNA HAVE TO START OFF AS JUST FRIENDS, IM NOT GONNA SAY WHO BUT TO THAT PERSON, ILL SAY "DON'T WORRY, IT'LL GET BETTER :P"

angel4benoit: Thank you and you're welcome. Hope you like this one too

Cena130: Thank you, I'm really glad you love my story :D

AND DOM, THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D

Chapter 4

**Randy's POV**

Domonique and I were sitting at a booth with Sarah and Jeff, and had had a few drinks and were talking, but I wanted some time to talk to just her.

"Hey, you wanna go outside for a smoke?" I asked, there's a way.

"Sure" she said, so we went outside. "But I just thought I'd tell ya, that's a bad habit"

"I know"

"Ok, just makin sure. But, I gotta ask you about something I heard the other day cause even though you are Randy Orton, it still bugs me"

"Ok, go ahead" I was weary about what it could be

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I actually kinda figured it'd be that

"Ya, but I've only been dating her for like 2 weeks and I'm not really feeling a connection with her like I already do with you" I smiled, which caused her to blush.

"So what's gonna happen with her then?"

"I guess I'm just gonna have to tell her that it's not working out" I said, then my phone rang "I'll do that right now" I said then answered it "Hey Sam"

'Hey baby'

'I hate to say this but I'm sorry, I just don't think it's gonna work out with us' I said as sincerely as possible

'That's ok, I was kinda feeling the same way'

'Awesome'

'Still friends though, right?' she asked

'Of course'

'Ok, so just call me when you're not busy then'

'Can do, bye'

'Bye' then we hung up

"How'd it go?" Dom asked as I put my phone back in my pocket

"Awesome, she was feeling the same way. We're still friends though"

"Cool"

"It is. So, did you have a good time at the show?" I didn't really know what to talk about

"Always. So, did you always want to wrestle?" she asked, obviously noticing that I didn't know what to say.

"Ya, since I was a kid. I loved watching my dad and decided, that I wanna carry on the legacy"

"And you're doing an amazing job of it" she smiled

"Why thank you" I returned the smile

"You're welcome. It's true though"

"Ok, so what do you want to do with you're life?" I had to ask

"I'm not real sure; I mean it's always been a dream of mine to be a diva…"

"Let me train you" I cut her off

"Really? You'd do that?" I don't think she believed me

"Hell ya I would. I think it'd be cool" I said, cause it would be, I'd get to know her a lot better that way too.

"Well then alright. But you're always busy. How are you gonna have the time to train me?"

She's right. So I thought about it for a minute "Why don't you come on the road with me"

"WHAT?!" I think I shocked her again

"Ya, why not?"

"I'd loose my job"

"How about I pay for expenses until you get THE job" I smiled

"Randy, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"You didn't, I offered"

"Well…" she contemplated; I think she feels that she'd be taking advantage of me

"Take it or leave it"

"Awww what the hell. Ya, I'll take ya up on the offer"

"Awesome" I gave her a hug

"I can't thank you enough Randy. I'm gonna pay you back"

"No you're not. You know how you can thank me?"

"How's that?" she challenged

"Give me a kiss"

"I can do that" she smirked and did. Man, this girl knows how to kiss.

"Wow" I said

"That good, huh?" she smirked

"Fuck ya it was" I smirked back and she blushed again

"Something else I gotta ask"

"Ok"

"Why is it that sometimes you act like your character and sometimes you don't?"

"What?" I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"I've heard of times when you're a complete asshole and times when you're not"

"I can't answer that" I lowered my head

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't really know"

"What?" I confused her

"Sometimes I feel like being an ass and people won't question it cause nobody really knows for sure how we all are backstage and other times, like now, I'm myself"

"Ok?" she didn't get it

"You have off days, don't you?" I tried to make her understand

"Ya, but I don't act like an ass"

"That's the difference between you and me"

"Obviously. But do you think you could possibly stop doing that?" she gave me those puppy dog eyes

"Maybe I just need a good influence like yourself"

"Maybe" she smiled

There was a couple minutes of silence till one of us thought of something else to talk about "I know this is personal and you don't have to answer it but I was just curious… Have you been in any serious relationships in your life yet?" I asked

"That's ok, I can answer that… Not really, just the typical couple dates here and there. I just haven't found 'the one' yet. Ya know"

"I know exactly what you mean. And especially with me being on the road all the time, it's really hard. That's why you hear about a bunch of us dating the diva's, it's just easier"

"True. Have you ever dated any of the divas?"

"Nope, just the on-screen stuff"

"Ok. So here's a tricky question. If you could date any of the diva's past or present, who would it be?" she smirked

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes. I won't get mad, I promise" she said as she put her hand over her heart

"I'd have to say Amy. She's like one of the guys ya know, she's just cool to be around"

Dom smiled one of those mischievous grins, I don't like the look of this "Wait till I tell Amy"

"Wait, what?" what does she mean by that?

"Didn't Adam or Ken tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I was starting to panic, I didn't want Amy to know that I used to have a crush on her; I was so close to asking her out during the whole Rated RKO thing.

"We all know Amy pretty well" she smirked again, now she's gonna hang this over my head

"How?"

"We've been to like 10 Luchagor shows and get to hang out with them all afterwards, all the time. I'm sure she'd like to know this little piece of information"

"No, please don't tell her"

"Why not?" she challenged

"Cause Amy and I are still on good terms. I don't want things to get fucked up just cause I USE to have a crush on her. Please don't say anything" I pleaded on my knees

She thought for a few minutes as I just stared up at her "Alright, fine. But I will keep this secret with me unless you really piss me off, then I can't control what I say. Deal?"

"Deal" I gave her a hug as we walked back into the bar. Now I gotta find something out about her. It'll only be a matter of time before she spills something.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT? IT'S KINDA HARD TO WRITE 6 DIFFERENT DATES YA KNOW, WITHOUT THEM SAYING THE SAME THING. ANYWAYS, SARAH, YOURS IS NEXT :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SHOUTOUTS FIRST:

**101mizzpoet101** I love you and your reviews lol thank you so much

**Cena130** ya, so hopefully it sunk in for him

**butterflyprincess17** that was an awesome review, thank you very much, I extremely appreciate it :D

**Batistiasgurl** thank you, im glad you like it

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. AND SARAH, THIS CHAPTER'S YOURS :D

Chapter 5

Sarah's POV

As soon as Dom and Randy went outside Jeff asked "So what did you think of the show?"

"It was awesome. You always have great matches against Eddie, sorry Umaga"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"I always do… So I gotta ask. How's Itchweed doing?" I wanted to see what he'd say.

"He's good" he said then leaned in "He's been weed-eating like a mutha fucka" he said in the Itchweed voice

I laughed "I love it. Seriously though, how'd you come up with that anyways?"

"I was bored and it came to me. You really think its funny?"

"Hell ya, I fuckin love Itchweed" I really do

"Good, I love him too" he smiled

"So, besides the art and stuff, what do you do in your free time?" I asked

"Nothing really, just party I guess, well not too hard. And shoot The Hardy Show"

"Ya, you can't party too hard, that would be bad. I gotta say though, from all the videos I see, you're like an inspiration"

"How do you figure?"

"Cause you're an amazing wrestler, you're doing what you love and you just love life, you live it to the fullest. I admire that"

"Well thank you. I don't think anybody's said that to me" he just looked at me with that look, like he wanted to make a move but he wasn't sure if he should. I'd love for him to make a move but I don't know cause I did just meet him today and all, it seems like it'd be to soon "So… uhhh" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ya" was all I could say

"I'd love to see one of your matches some day"

"Well, we do shows on Wednesdays so you can always stop by" I offered

"Wednesdays are one of my days off, so maybe I'll hit up a few. Then afterwards you can drive out to my house with me"

"That would be awesome. But you'd drive all that way just to see me wrestle? Isn't that like a 4 hour drive or something?" I think he's just trying to flatter me cause if I was in his shoes I wouldn't do that on my day off, I'd rest.

"Ya I would. You have A LOT of potential. Once you're fully trained, I would so refer you to JR or Johnny Ace"

"Oh my god, really?" I was blown away by that

"Hell ya. Girl you'd be an amazing addition to the women's division"

I pulled him to me and kissed him "Sorry, that was out of line, I was just totally stoked that you said that, I really shouldn't have done that" I really don't wanna mess up any type of future we COULD have.

"It's ok, I would have done the same thing" he said as I took a breath, thank god.

"Ok good… So, you want another drink, I'll go get one?"

"Sure, ummm I'll have a rum and coke"

"Ok, I'll be right back" I said and went up to the bar and ordered our drinks, as I was waiting Adam came up to me.

"How's it going?" he asked

"I messed up, I kissed him, why did I do that?" I asked like he was my best friend when I haven't really said like 2 words to the man.

"Hey, it's ok. Jeff and Beth split a few weeks ago so I'm sure you can't do anything to mess up" that doesn't make much sense

"How you figure that?"

"See, us guys don't look too into things, especially after a break up with someone we've been with for years. So therefore, you think you messed up, Jeff won't think anything of it" he explained

"Oh ok, awesome" that was a real confidence booster

"Yep"

"Thanks Adam"

"No problem Sarah. Anytime" he smiled

"I'll keep that in mind" I said and grabbed the drinks and walked back to the table.

"Thanks. So what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked as he took a drink

"Horseback riding. I find it to be comforting I guess you could say. To just ride on a nice day"

"That's awesome, you know, I've got a couple horses at my place"

"No shit?" I asked

"Ya shit" he laughed "Well there's something we can do when you come down"

"That would be cool"

"Ya, now I'm looking forward to this. Maybe I should come back this Wednesday"

"Maybe you should" I smiled "Oh and I would love to ride your dirt bike. Could I please?" I asked cause I know how some people can be with others on their bikes.

"Dude, a girl wants to ride my bike" he sounded amazed "Of course you can, I'd be honored if you would"

"Why thank you. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Actually no I don't. What do you have in mind?"

"If I'm not imposing too much… Maybe we could leave now. Go get your stuff at the hotel and ride to your place and just spend the whole day tomorrow having fun and Wednesday evening drive back up here for my match"

"That don't sound too bad. Let's go" he said, so we got up. I told the girls that I'd see them on Wednesday and we left. Went to the hotel to get Jeff's stuff and we started our drive to Cameron, North Carolina. This is gonna be so much fun.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS ONE? OF COURSE, WITH IT BEING MY WRITING I'M NOT SURE BUT I DID HAVE HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER, THANK YOU SARAH, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING BUT READ MY PROFILE UPDATE FOR TODAY AND IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING. OK SO I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WON'T HAVE MUCH WITH KIM, WELL I GOTTA MAKE IT SO ITS WHAT SHE DECIDED TO CHANGE CAUSE IT IS HER CHARACTER. SO ANY OF YOU THAT ARE IN IT AND WANT SOME CHANGES, JUST LEMME KNOW. YOU ALL HAVE MY NUMBER. IF YOU LOST IT THEN JUST SEND ME A MESSGAGE. AND REMEMBER THERE'S LIKE 6 DIFFERENT RELATIONSHIPS, SO IM TRYING TO MAKE IT LIKE ALL DIFFERENT TYPES SO OF COURSE, SOME WILL GO SLOW AND SOME WILL BE MOVING TOO FAST.

Chapter 6

**Adam's POV**

I wanted some more one on one time with Kim "You wanna play a game of pool?" I asked

"You rack, I break" she blurted out before I could

"Ok" so we went over and started to play "Just curious but what did Phil have to say to you?" I asked her, hoping she won't think I'm butting in.

"Not much really. I think he was just trying to get me to like him" she said as she broke

"So… what? You don't like him?" I hope that's what she's saying

"No, I think he's a dick"

"Good, I thought he was gonna try to take you from me" I stated

"What?" she looked confused

"He always tries to take girls from me" I explained

"No, I heard that, I just didn't think we were together"

"Oh" that just made my heart sink a little bit.

"I know what happened last night. We were drunk. I like you Adam, I really do. I just don't want a boyfriend right now. I'd love to be friends, maybe something more later but right now, just friends" she explained which made me feel better but it still kinda sucks. I'd rather have her as a friend instead of not at all.

"I understand. It's cool"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am" I said and saluted her

"So when do you have to go back to work?" she asked as she made her 3 ball in

"I actually have to go back tomorrow. I have a signing"

"Damn, cause I was hoping to spend at least one more day with ya" she said as she stood back so I could shoot.

"Well do you work tomorrow? Maybe you can come with me and I could fly you back out here tomorrow night" I offered as I made my 12 ball in

"Hold on. I don't know yet. Lemme call" she said and walked down the hall. I hope she doesn't have to work. She walked back smiling "Dude, I don't work til Wednesday night. So I can come"

"Awesome. I love spending time with you" I told her

"I love spending time with you too" she smiled at me. I love that smile. Sure I said I'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all but I just don't know. We talked a lot in the past day and she's just an all around amazing person so I just have to deal with what I got.

**Ken's POV**

I still think this is crazy. I've known Deej for only 2 days now and I already love her so much. It was like love at first site. Like literally, well first it was the sound of her voice. Adam and I had walked into Hardee's, saw Kim and she says '2 guests' then Donna said 'Tell them to go away' by the way she said it I know she didn't mean it, she had probably had a long day. Hell, she hadn't even seen us yet. And I thought it was funny, that's why I laughed a little when I said 'That's no way to treat a paying customer' then she turned around as she was saying sorry. I got a kick out of it. Yes I remember that first time I met her. She's just beautiful inside and out. She's cute but her personality makes her fuckin hot. The reason I say she's cute is because she has this disease called Alopecia Areata. From what she's told me, she's lucky I don't judge on looks. She said that she has a lot of guy friends that say they love her for her personality, that they just can't get past her looks. You know what? I'm glad she lost her hair. From what I've been told from her, and her brother Rob (yes I snagged his number when I was over there) she's more outgoing since she lost her hair. Rob and I talked a bit that first night. Let me take you back to that time…

Donna had fallen asleep in my arms a few hours ago, she looked so precious, I didn't wanna move but I had to pee. So I slowly but carefully pulled my arm out from underneath her, without waking her. I went to the bathroom then decided (even though we had talked about almost everything) that I wanted to talk to Rob. So I walked upstairs and to my surprise he was still awake.

"Dude, it's 4 am. Why are you still up?" I asked Rob as I got upstairs

"Can't sleep, happens a lot. I should be asking you the same thing. You have a show tonight" he countered

"It's your sister man. I was asleep for a couple hours but had to pee. Before I went pee, I just laid there watching her sleep. So by the time I got up to pee I was awake and thought I'd come up and see if you're awake" I said as I pulled a chair from the table and sat by him.

"Well I'm up. What's up?" he asked

I took a deep breath "I…" he cut me off

"You love her, don't you?" he kinda eyed me but kinda smiled

"My feelings have never been this haywire in my entire life. It's like as soon as I met her both my heart and brain said she was the one. I don't understand it. I really don't. I mean she's amazing but I've only known her for" I looked at the clock "7 hours now. This is crazy" I explained, cause it is.

"It is but I'll agree with you. She is amazing. She's not just my sister; she's my best friend man. And she's been through quite a bit"

"Like what?" I wondered aloud

"Well obviously losing her hair, which made her the person she is now. I'm glad (and so is she) that she lost her hair. It made her so outgoing and more fun to be around. But here's something else she's gotten past" he turned on the over head light and walked to the other side of the room that had pictures on the wall "Come here" so I walked over to him. It was 2 frames; one I could tell was Rob. It was those ones that have one of your school pictures from each year.

"You got another sister?" I asked him as I looked at the one that was next to him. This chick was pretty chubby, kinda cute but chubby.

"Nope. That's Donna. Before she decided she wanted to lose weight and get into wrestling she weighed 285. Mom always wanted her to lose weight when she was younger but you know how we are when we're kids, we don't wanna listen to our parents. Weight loss has to be one of those things you got to wanna do for yourself, otherwise you won't do it" Rob explained and I totally agree. I just couldn't say anything. I was in shock. She said she used to be fat but I didn't believe her cause she has an amazing body now. She's built pretty much like Beth Phoenix. I seriously couldn't believe it.

"Wow, that's amazing dude. I can't believe she lost that much. That's awesome. I'm speechless" I seriously couldn't think of anything to say about it.

"Well, she really wants to wrestle"

"I guess so" just then I got an idea "Has she gotten any training in?"

"Sort of" Rob said as we went and sat back down

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we wrestle around all the time. Not really in ring stuff, we just make each other tap. Why?" he eyed me

"I was thinking of training her on my time off" I began to ease into it

"What? Fly here every time?"

"Not really"

"Then how?" I can tell that he thinks he knows what I'm hinting towards.

"I thought I'd ask you before I ask her… Maybe she could just come on the road with me" I suggested. There were a couple minutes of silence.

"Ok, I can already tell that you care enough about her that you'll take good care of her. But I'll ask you what I know she'll ask you once you say something… What about her job? She's gonna have to quit if she goes with you"

"That's fine. I'll be more than willing to pay for anything she needs" I said the truth. Like I said, it's crazy, but I truly do love her.

"Really?" Rob asked

"Ya"

"Well, I know Donna and she's not gonna go for that. She's gonna want to pay you back" he informed me

"Oh she can pay me back" I smirked

"Dude, that's my sister. I don't wanna hear that" Rob closed his eyes and looked away for a minute.

"Sorry" I winced

"It's ok. I understand. Ok, so we've got her main concern (money) out of the way. Now, even though it's not up to me, you're asking me so I'll tell you my conditions on which you can take her"

"Anything"

"Ok, #1 she is coming to visit me at least 2 times a month"

"I'll make sure of it" that one's easy enough

"Ok, #2 because you're pretty cool and you guys are obviously gonna last, I want you to come with her one of the times"

"I can do that too" these are pretty easy

"And #3 I wanna hear from at least 1 of you every day"

"That's it? Those 3 conditions and she can go on the road with me?" I was excited as all get out; those 3 things are so easy.

"Yep. Shake on it" he held out his hand.

"You got yourself a deal" I said as I shook his hand. Then went back downstairs and cuddled with Deej as I fell asleep.

I guess Rob knows his sister pretty good cause when I suggested training her and her going on the road with me, she said exactly what he said she would. She's all game for it too. Right after she said yes, she called her boss and quit her job. Then she got fuckin trashed to celebrate.

We all got pretty drunk. Even John who was supposed to be our DD. I know its 2am but I thought I'd try calling Rob, see if he was awake to come get us all. And he was. Since his car can't fit everybody in it, he had to make like 4 trips from their house to town. I gave him $100 for doing that for us and the next day the guys gave him $100 for each trip he had to take them back to their vehicles. I can't wait to talk to the guys and find out how their dates went.

A/N: HOW WAS THAT? OK, SO SINCE I'VE DONE THE ROUNDS OF DATES THEN ILL PROBABLY JUST GO BACK AROUND FOR THE COUPLES. I GUESS WE'LL JUST SEE WHAT POPS INTO MY HEAD :P


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SO I'VE GOT THE FIRST ROUND OF DATES OUT OF THE WAY SO NOW I MAKE MY ROUNDS AGAIN SO STEPH THIS CHAPTER IS YOURS BUT FIRST SHOUT OUTS:

_Esha Napoleon _- Thank you. I hope you like this chapter too

_JNH'sGirl52886 _- Greatest chapter? Really?... Really? :P u get bonus points if you can figure out who that's supposed to be :P

_#1 LEDGEACY FAN _- I've been waiting for this… ok now look this is FICTION dude, pure FICTION meaning its made up, its what I want it to be, nobody is making you read this and you sure do have some balls I mean atleast fess up to it and leave the review from your profile I mean come on, how childish is that, ok I'm done before I go too far.

_Cena130_ - thank you and like I said, this chapter is urs so I hope you like it.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 7

John's POV

I was thinking while I was on my way to Stephs house to help her pack and I know this is crazy but not as crazy as Ken but still. I barely know this girl and she's gonna move in with me. Maybe it's cause I feel for her, growing up in a small town and not being able to go anywhere. I was able to get out and from talking to Steph she doesn't think she'll be able to so I thought I'd help her. She seems really cool so possibly something might happen between us. Ya know, I kinda hope so. That was the last thought I had before I pulled up to her house and she met me at my car with that bright smile of hers, it's contagious I swear.

"Hey John. Was it easy to find?" she asked as I got out of the car

"Of course but that's because I have gps" I answered then gave her a hug "You got everything packed?"

"Yep but first my mom wants to meet you first" she said as we started walking up to the house.

"Ok that's cool" ya I said that but I've always been a little nervous meeting a girls parents. We walked in and her mom was sitting at the kitchen table just waiting for us.

"So you're the famous John Cena?" she smiled

"Yes ma'am. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ya I did. Steph, you can go upstairs and finish getting your things together. John, go ahead and have a seat" she stated so Steph went upstairs and I sat down across from her mom.

"I know you're a celebrity and everything but I still wanna know that my daughter will be safe with you"

"Ma'am you have nothing to worry about…"

"Please, call me Patricia"

"Ok, Patricia. You have nothing to worry about. I'll pay for everything she needs until she gets a job. I know she's old enough to be on her own but I also know this is her first time moving out and I remember how my mom was. If you really want, she can come with me whenever I go back on the road" I offered her

"Whatever you guys decide. I trust her to be able to be by herself. It's just that if anything happens to her then I will blame you for it" she looked straight into my eyes

"And I would take full responsibility too" I told her whats true. If anything happened to Steph then I would feel horrible.

"Really?" I don't think she believed me

"Yes really. Since I'm pretty much taking her from you then I'd feel bad if something happened to her. And I will also make sure that she calls you at least once a week" I reassured her

"Wow"

"What?" I was confused by her reaction

"You're not just trying to get into her pants" she stated

"Woah. No. I don't know how it's gonna sound but I guess it's for me that I want her to move in with me" I admitted

"How so?"

"Well the first night I met her I realized that she's very down to earth and that's what I need. I don't want the celebrity status to go to my mind like I see it happen to the other guys and I honestly think she'll keep me grounded" I explained

"Now I feel even better about letting her go with you. That's as long as your not lying to me" she eyed me

"No Patricia, I would never do that. I don't lie. Cause it's a lot of work, you gotta keep track of your lies"

"Very true. I think I like you John"

"Hey now, you don't want to start shit with your daughter now do you?" I smirked

"Good one. I don't mean that though"

"I know but I had to do that. It's my nature" I explained

"Well then I'm sure she'll be in good hands. I'm glad I talked to you before she left. Cause I'll be honest, since I didn't know you I was a little weary about the whole thing"

"So now you feel better about it?" I had to ask

"Yes, a lot better" she smiled

"Good. I'm gonna go upstairs and finish helping Steph" I said and went to do just that.

"Was she nice to you?" Steph asked as soon as I got up there, she was worried.

"She was very nice Steph. You don't have to worry about it. When I was done talking to her she was actually glad that I'm who you're moving in with" I smiled

"Oh, so you sweet talked her?" she smirked

"No actually. I was just flat out honest with her and she likes me"

"Good. Cause I like you too" she gave me a hug then we loaded all of her stuff into my car. I know it's a long ass drive but I aint gonna pay extra to have all that stuff in a plane. It'd just be easier to drive. It was like a 10 hour drive up here but at least this time I've got a beautiful girl to keep me company.

"So are you excited about moving in?" I asked her once we got on the main highway

"Yes, very. I've got a question though. It's cool if not but it's worth a shot"

"What's that?"

"Well I know you have a whole bunch of cars…"

I cut her off "I've got a couple that I'll let you choose from that you can use"

"Really John?"

"Really Steph. If you're good I might even give you one of them" I said and I meant that. Ya I just now thought of it but I would. If she's gonna stay living with me then she needs a way to get around.

"I'll do anything" she exclaimed

"Anything?" I smiled that sly smile

"Ok maybe not anything" she said then I frowned "at first' she finished

"Oh really now? You get those thoughts too?"

"Do I need to remind you who you are again?" she asked like it was obvious

"Maybe. I would like to hear you scream my name" I smiled but she didn't, she smacked my arm

"John Felix Anthony Cena!" she yelled

"I like that" I smirked, she hit me again. I couldn't help it. She had a little bit of a smile on her face so I know I'm not pissing her off

"Am I gonna have to put up with that smartassness all the time?" she asked

"Smartassness? Is that even a word?" I questioned

"I doubt it but it is to me so get used to it" she smirked

"Ok, same goes for you… Get used to my smartassness" I smiled

"I can deal with that" and we just goofed off the whole 10 hours there. We stopped to get gas and something to eat and continued teasing each other like that. I really had a lot of fun. Ya I was a little weary about her moving in with me cause I didn't really know her yet but that 10 hour drive confirmed that it was a good idea. I'm kinda hoping that she doesn't want to get a job so she can come with me whenever I'm on the road. I love her company.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? REVIEWS PLEASE? DO YOU APPROVE STEPH?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS OF COURSE FIRST SHOUTOUTS:

_Kellia Girl _- Well I'm glad you came across it by accident then :P I'm glad you like it.

_Esha Napoleon _- Thanks

_Happygolucky103_ - I'm glad you love it.

_JNH'sGirl52886 _- I still gotta think of some bonus points though. Maybe I'll do something for ya in April :D Glad you liked it.

_Cena130_ - I know right. If only all of this was real :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO.

Chapter 8

Dave's POV

Ya know, I never told anybody but I actually like that Shida calls me her Teddy Bear. Ya I tease her about choosing Teddy Bear for a nickname but come on, I'm a big tough guy, I'm not supposed to. But it doesn't bother me when it comes to her. I really like her. It feels like I shouldn't like her like this this fast but you can't control your feelings. The thing is though, I don't think she feels the exact same way. I think she's just flirty cause we've gone out to the bar a few times and of course she gets looks and even though guys see me with her they'll still walk up to her when she goes to get another drink or goes to the bathroom and she doesn't think anything of it. Like I really have anything to say, I was pretty much the same way when I was with Angie. Now I feel bad cause I'm not even with Shida and I'm getting…Jealous, I'll admit it. But I don't wanna tell her that cause then it would make her feel bad that she was making me feel this way when at the moment I don't have any room to feel this way cause we're not together yet. I just gotta try not to wear my feelings on my sleeve when I'm around her like I seem to do all the time, that's just when I'm around her though.

"Here ya go Dave" she said as she sat back at our booth with a couple more drinks

"Thanks" I smiled at her

"No problem. Cheers" she said as we took our shot of jager

"So who was that?" I asked, I had to

"Who?" she had no idea who I was talking about. How could she not? She was talking to the dude the entire 10 minutes she was up there waiting for our drinks.

"That guy you were talking to while you waiting for our drinks" I had to clarify

"Oh, I think he said his name was Dale or something. I wasn't really paying attention"

"Sure did look like you were" I don't mean to be like this, I guess I just get a little possessive when it comes to a girl I like.

"What do you mean?" she was obviously confused

"It looked like you were flirting with him"

"Well I wasn't" she changed her tone a little bit

"Why not? He's a good looking guy"

"Are we seriously doing this?" now she sounded irked

"Doing what?" now I was confused

"Dave, who am I here with?"

"Me"

"Then that's the only person I'm gonna flirt with. Dude, it's not like it matters, we're not even together. We're just friends" she said and took a drink of her white russian.

"But it looked like you were flirting"

"Knock it off. I was being nice. If it looked like I was flirting than so be it. That dude, or you for that matter can think what you want, I know what it was and that's all that matters"

"I've just been seeing it all night. Everytime you walk away from the table some guy comes up to you and starts talking to you and…" she cut me off when she started laughing "What are you laughing about?" I asked

"You're jealous" she stated

"Am not"

"Dave, yes you are" she continued laughing

"No I'm not… I'm just…"

She cut me off again "That is so…" she hiccupped "…cute, Dave Bautista is jealous of other guys talking to little ole me"

"I am not…" I began and she just looked at me "Ok I am jealous" I caved

"Why is that? We're not even together Dave"

"Well… Ummm… Cause… I…Kinda… Sorta"

"Spit it out!" she demanded

"I wanna be with you" I said

"Oh" she said as she sat back in her seat and didn't say anything.

"Oh?" that's what I get when I finally say what I've been wanting to say since pretty much the first moment I met her 'Oh'

"Sorry. It just shocked me"

"Ok, so are you past the shocked part yet?" I had to ask. I wanna know what she thinks.

"I guess… I'm sorry, I mean I never thought I'd even get to meet you let alone date you. It's just wild"

"I'm just like anybody else. We're just normal people"

"I know that but you are considered a celebrity. And you wanting to actually be with me is just wild" she still hasn't answered my question, but I guess I haven't actually asked it yet.

"So… Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"…You're serious?" she asked like she didn't believe me

"Yes I'm serious. Why would I lie about that?"

"I'm sorry, I know we've talked a lot but we've only known each other for like a week, close to 2 and I've been hurt in the past so you have to understand why I'm weary about this" she explained

I sat there as I just watched her think the whole thing over "I understand. If you don't want to date me then I can just wait until…"

"No" she interrupted me "I want to date you Dave, I have for a long time. You're my superstar crush. It's just that you said it yourself, you're just a normal person so I don't wanna treat you any different than…"

"How about this" I interrupted her this time "We say we're dating but we just take it slow"

"If we're gonna take it slow then why do we have to be dating?" she questioned as she eyed me

"Cause I just wanna say that you're mine. I don't want anybody else to snag you away from me"

She just looked at me, not saying anything. Then after a couple minutes she spoke up "Awwwe, Dave that's so cute. Come here" she waved me to lean in as she did the same and she gave me the most amazing kiss ever.

"So… Ummm… Does this mean?"

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend" she smiled that smile that just makes me melt. This is the best night of my life and she's only kissed me and agreed to date me. I can't imagine when we finally… Nope, we're taking it slow, I shouldn't even think about that otherwise I'm gonna have a problem then I could fuck things up. I want this relationship to be perfect.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THIS ONE. SHIDA, YOU APPROVE? I HOPE SO :D REVIEWS?


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	10. Chapter 10

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


End file.
